Mark DelRusso
Mark DelRusso (born April 10, 1988) is an Italian American professional wrestler who most recently competed in the UWA. Early Life MDR was born into a poor Italian family. As a child, DelRusso lived in a small, rundown town. At age ten, DelRusso moved to America where his parents thought he could have a better life and succeed. Mark’s father, Vincent found a local job in Southern California, which paid big money. Now that Mark started to get spoiled, which he wasn’t used to, he started to take on a cocky attitude and a swagger that other people found annoying. But Mark didn’t care, he was a young kid that came from nothing and now has something. He was going to use that in every way he knew how, including the squared circle. Wrestling Career 'Rocky Mountain PRO' On March 5th, DelRusso competed in the very first match in RMP's history which was also DelRusso's first win of his career. He wrestled on RMP's first ever SuperCard called "Tap The Rockies!" where he defeated Jay James. Next, he went on to face the newly crowned RMP Heavyweight Champion Jackhammer. He lost the match due to a DQ by Jackhammer. Former opponents Jay James and Johnny Holiday also known as "All In The Family" ran in to save DelRusso from the post match attack. The next week, DelRusso returned the favor and helped Jay from a beatdown by Jackhammer. It was later announced that MDR had joined AITF. At RMP's second SuperCard "Violent By Design", MDR and his AITF teammates took on the new team known as "The Freak Show". They lost that match. On June 25th, MDR received his first injury of his career during a match with JJ Hart. On Sept. 10th, 2011 MDR made a surprise return back to RMP. He made his return against Screwz McFarland in a loss. After that match, Mark suddenly up'd and left the company in what some consider a shock. 'Underground Wrestling Alliance' On August 18th, MDR signed a contract with UWA. He was put in a tournament for the vacant UWA World Title. His first match was on Sept. 7th in a win against former multi-time world champion; Joseph Johnson. MDR took on Bruno Broski at UWA's first SuperCard "Long Way to the Top" in a win with help from new teammate, Dallas Ryder. On Oct. 26th, MDR stole the UWA World Title from Champion Adam Lax for leaving him in a tag match a few weeks prior. At UWA's second SuperCard, "No Turning Back", DelRusso went on to successfully defeat Travis Reign in the UWA's first ever steel cage match. Later in the night, MDR was fired due to not turning the UWA World Championship into The Chairman. There is speculation that Mark DelRusso has retired due to the fact that his career has not gone the way he wanted or planned. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *The Mark Off Nicknames *Mean, Supreme Managers *Girlfriend Maria Theme Songs *"Isolation" by Alter Bridge